When You're Gone
by Photo Photo Photato
Summary: Frazel oneshot


"You may now kiss the bride."

Frank scooped Hazel up in his arms, pressing his face onto hers. It was a short kiss, but it was something that Hazel would treasure forever. Then, Hazel nuzzled her face into Frank's neck.

"Ok, lovebirds, quit with the kissing, it's time for pictures!" Leo shouted, as he took out his camera. Piper smacked his head and said, "Let them be. Just because you're alone and single…"

"Hey, what was that?"

"Nothing. We have to go now. Right, guys?"

"But, Piper, I maybe single, but I'm not alone. I have all my fangirls."

"Guys, let's just go."

The seven, plus Nico, exited the church. All of them were laughing and teasing each other. They were all so happy. After all, Gaea and the giants were defeated and they had no more prophecy to fulfill, they could live ordinary lives. Go to college, have a job, and, of course, get married.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that Frank stopped in his footsteps. Hazel did notice Frank's absence and looked back. She screamed, catching the others' attention.

Frank was covered in blood and on his knees, the tip of a sword peeking out from his stomach. His face frozen in a half smile, while Octavian was standing behind him, grinning like a madman.

Octavian howled, walking towards the group,

"Revenge! Finally! The Praetor of the Twelfth legion, dea-"

A jet of water hit Octavian square in the face, stopping him in his tracks.

Leo, setting his hands on fire, shouted, "I'm gonna set this bitch on fire!" while the rest of the group, except Hazel, we're preparing to attack.

Hazel didn't care. She ran to Frank and pulled his head on her lap. In tears, she whispered to him,

"Frank, please don't leave me. We were supposed to live the rest of our lives together. Please."

"I'm not gonna leave you, Hazel. Please stop crying. My heart breaks every time you cry."

"Frank, promise me that."

"…"

"Frank?"

"…"

"FRANK!"

Hazel started shaking all over, tears turning into sobs. Octavian started laughing and all of them looked back to see Frank's lifeless body being held by a crying Hazel.

"Hahahahahaha, Praetor Zhang, more like traitor Zhang, is dead! I've killed him!"

Just then…

Hazel woke up in a sweat, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked around. There was no blood. And, Octavian was dead.

But.

But.

So was Frank. He was the only one of us who didn't make it.

 _Everything was going good._

 _The giants were backing down, retreating, the other monsters following them. The seven were slowing down, obviously tired from hours of battling. The gods had ascended back to Olympus, trusting the demigods to finish the job._

 _But, just then, Gaea rose from the ground, seemingly foretelling that the retreat of the giants would mean the sure victory of the Olympians. With this, the giants fought back with renewed strength that the demigods could no longer fight off without the gods' help. And, all of them were tired, yet they still tried to fight the giants back._

 _Hazel was already on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She stood up, her knees weak and legs wobbling._

 _"Hazel!"_

 _Hazel looked up and saw Frank, in front of her, with a really worried expression. Then, he fell on top of her, a sword handle sticking out his back._

 _Tears started streaming down her cheeks, while she laid Frank on the ground, taking the sword out of his back. As soon as Hazel saw him, she knew he was dead. There was no more chance._

 _But, out of desperation, she made a grab for the bag that held Frank's lifeline._

 _She couldn't find it._

 _"Looking for this?" someone said, out of nowhere._

 _Hazel turned around, seeing one of the snake-human people, the Gemini, holding the bag. In the creature's other hand, was a pile of ashes, which Hazel knew was the piece of burnt firewood that held Frank's life._

 _"Made sure I burned it, in case the Ares-spawn lives," said the geminus, grinning._

 _Hazel stood up fast, not showing any hint of being tired, and took one long, last look at Frank's disappearing body. She muttered a small goodbye and turned to focus on the killer._

 _Hazel's eyes went white with rage and the ground was suddenly caving in on everyone. The demigods, the giants, their allies, everyone was cornered in the fallen land. Not even Gaea could stop her._ At that moment, Hazel snapped out of the nightmare she kept replaying in her mind.

The terrifying reality she had to face everyday. Frank was gone and could never come back. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

Hazel suddenly spoke out, to no one in particular,

"Can I just talk to him one more time? I just wanna say goodbye."

As if on cue, following her wish, a bright light appeared and out came Frank, dressed in jeans and a bloody camp Jupiter shirt.

Hazel went towards Frank, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Frank touched her face and said,

"I came to say goodbye."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to. You were gonna die."

"No. You shouldn't have covered for me. It wouldn't have mattered if I died, I'm already dead."

"Hazel, stop. I wouldn't have been able to live without you."

"How about me? Have you thought about what would happen to me if you died?"

"I'm sorry, Hazel. But this is not the time to fight. I came to say goodbye."

"Ok."

"Hey don't be angry at me. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Hazel started tearing up at those words.

Frank wiped her tears and leaned in. Then, he pulled away and looked Hazel in the eye.

"Move on. Find someone who'll make you happy. I'll be happier that way. I Love You, Hazel."

With those words, Frank disappeared into thin air. Hazel wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Frank. I never stopped and I never will."


End file.
